


Missing Scene I from Affinity

by sg_wonderland



Series: Missing Scenes-Affinity [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: First of two missing scenes from Affinity





	Missing Scene I from Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was re-watching Affinity, don't ask me why, I'm not quite sure myself. I think I just wanted to see Teal'c get out of the house.....
> 
> Anywho, I remembered that I had done a couple of missing scenes so I hunted them down and here they are.

General Jack O’Neill grabbed the phone as soon as it rang. “Carter?”

“Mission accomplished, sir. Both hostages freed, unharmed.”

“So, Daniel’s okay?” 

“They were both unconscious when we found them; Daniel thinks they were zatted, sir. He seems to be fine, sir, got a cup of coffee so he’s happy.” Carter looked over at Daniel, sipping coffee, talking animatedly to Louis Ferretti.

Jack gave Teal’c the okay sign. “So, on the way back?”

“Uh, sir, he’s still here.”

“Carter!”

“Sir, you know Daniel.”

Jack sighed, he in fact did. “Carter, fetch Ferretti for me.” Jack waited impatiently for the exchange. “Ferretti, get hold of the biggest 2 Marines you have there and order them to drag Daniel, kicking and screaming if necessary, into that chopper. And make sure his first stop is the infirmary, no arguing.”

Ferretti smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Jack hung the phone up and looked at Teal’c. “Relax, big guy, he’s fine. Although he may not be after I get through with him. Of all the dumb stunts to pull..” Jack stood up and walked to the window.

“O’Neill, you do not intend to punish Daniel Jackson for his actions?”

“I have to.”

“O’Neill,”

Jack turned back. “Teal’c, I know why Daniel did what he did, but he violated all kinds of regulations.”

“If it were not for me, Daniel Jackson would not have been forced to take such an action. It is I who must be disciplined. I insist.” He cocked his chin up.

“No, Teal’c, you did nothing wrong. Daniel did everything wrong.”

Jack couldn’t miss Teal’c’s displeasure. “I have to put my personal feelings aside on this. If he were in the military, I’d bust his rank. But I can’t do that with Daniel. All I can do, and I will do it,” Jack wagged his finger at Teal’c, “is put a strongly worded letter of reprimand in his folder. Hell, I’d suspend him, if I thought it would get his attention. Why didn’t he just come to me, tell me what was going on? He’s lucky he didn’t get himself killed!”

“I do not wish Daniel Jackson to risk his life because of me, O’Neill.” Teal’c’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Dammit, Teal’c, don’t you know that Daniel would do anything for you?” Jack was almost talking to himself and he missed the stunned look on Teal’c’s face. “I could kill him myself; he had to know how dangerous this was.” Jack snatched up the ringing phone. “Yes?”

“General, this is Dr. Brightman, just letting you know I have Dr. Jackson here. I’d like to keep him for a few hours.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Just as a precaution, sir, we’re not entirely sure that it was a zat. And we believe he was shot at a very close range. I just want to monitor him, overnight. However,”

“Let me guess, he’s protesting?”

“Vehemently, sir.”

“Tell Dr. Jackson I’m on my way down there.”

 

Jack strolled into the infirmary with Teal’c following closely. And the first thing he heard was Daniel complaining. “Daniel, are you giving the good doctor problems?”

Daniel shot Jack a sour look. “I want out of here.” He folded his arms around his drawn-up knees.

“No.”

“Jack!”

Jack wondered vaguely what angel had kept him from slugging Daniel years ago. “Daniel! You of all people should know that the doc outranks me on this matter, and I just happen to agree with her. One of these days you're gonna take one zat blast too many. And I hope it knocks some sense into you. What the hell did you think you were doing, going off by yourself?” Jack vaguely realized this was neither the time nor the place, but couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t notice the lines of pain around Daniel’s eyes, the pallor of his skin.

“Jack, I didn’t have any other choice!”

“Yes, you did, you could have come to me.”

Daniel shot off the bed. “No, I couldn’t! They didn’t call you, they called me! They hacked into my computer, they had my extension, they had Krista. And they were the only ones who could...” He stopped. “How did I know the whole base wasn’t compromised? How did I know they didn’t have your phone bugged? They said they would know if I went to you!”

“So you just went off half-cocked by yourself? What would have happened if we hadn’t found you? If they’d killed you, we’d never have known.”

“There’s a letter in my desk, top left hand drawer, addressed to you. Go read it.” Daniel wearily flopped down on the bed, his arm shielding his eyes. “And please leave me alone, my head hurts.”

“Daniel, this isn’t over!”

Daniel just sighed. And Dr. Brightman stepped in, planted herself firmly in front of Jack. “General, it is over. Dr. Jackson needs to rest.”

Jack looked down at Daniel, who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. And realized with a pang of guilt that he was very pale, even for Daniel. He walked over to Daniel and whispered. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this now.” Daniel rolled over, away from the light, keeping his eyes covered. He patted Daniel’s shoulder. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Teal’c?”

“I wish to remain with Daniel Jackson.”

Jack shrugged and left quickly.

Dr. Brightman stepped over to Teal’c. “You can stay, as long as you don’t upset him. But if you do, out you go.”

Teal’c nodded, standing back as Daniel changed into scrubs, was wired for his monitors, stuck with an IV and tucked up in bed. And finally they were alone.

“Teal’c?”

“Yes, Daniel Jackson?”

“I’m fine, really, you don’t have to stay.” He opened his eyes, squinting against the light.

Teal’c leaned over to turn the light off. “I prefer to remain.”

“Thanks. Uh, you’re not gonna just stand there, are you? At least drag up a chair.”

Teal’c complied. “I am sorry, Daniel Jackson, it is my fault you were forced to take this action.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I should not have become involved with Krista. You tried to warn me, but I would not listen.”

“The only people who are at fault are The Trust. Or whatever they’re calling themselves.”

“Daniel Jackson, they might have killed you.”

He rolled back over, opened his eyes, and gave a little smile. “Well, yeah, I thought about that, but I had to do it, Teal’c.” 

Teal’c started to speak, but stopped, remembering the doctor’s warning about not upsetting Daniel. Seeing Teal’c’s face, Daniel rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Teal’c. Jack will kick my ass, slap my wrist, and suspend me without pay or something. I’ll write ‘I won’t do this ever, ever again’ 5000 times on the blackboard and everything will go back to normal,” he yawned. “I hope he does suspend me, now that I think of it. I could use the rest.” Daniel raised his head. “Uh, don’t tell Jack I said that, will ya?”

“Your secret is safe with me, Daniel Jackson.” Teal’c whispered as Daniel’s eyes glazed over.

“I know, Teal’c.” 

Daniel slept.

Teal’c stayed.

*

 

Jack sat in Daniel’s office, with only the light from the desk lamp. Opening the drawer, he found the letter. And began to read.

Dear Jack,  
If you are reading this, you are probably very mad. Well, I don’t guess I’m too happy either.

But I have to do this, I hope you will understand.

I got a call here today at 11:43AM, threatening Teal’c. The caller said they had evidence that could clear him. And they, I’m assuming it’s the same people, sent me some symbols on my computer, demanding that I translate them. It was written in Ancient, and they knew I could read it. Maybe someone can take a look at my computer and track where the message came from.

I will be meeting someone at Rodburn Park, close to the playground, at 1PM. 

I know this is risky and I know that they could easily kill me, but I don’t think they will, cause they need me to translate this stuff.

But I have to help Teal’c. I owe him more than I can ever repay. Don’t tell him that I did it for him, I don’t want him to feel guilty if this goes down the wrong way. 

And I don’t want you to blame yourself, either; I just couldn’t put anyone else in danger. They said they would know if I went to you, and that’s the only reason I didn’t. 

If I don’t make this happen, please help Teal’c. I know he didn’t do this, and I know you know that, too.

I’m sorry.   
Daniel

 

Jack sat for a long time, then slowly rose, carefully folding the letter and putting it in his pocket and turned the light off. And walked down to the infirmary. Teal’c was sitting, back ramrod straight, in a chair beside Daniel’s bedside. He nodded at Jack.

“How is he?”

“Dr. Brightman believes Daniel Jackson was not seriously harmed in this attack.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you?” Daniel rolled over.

“Yes, Daniel, I am. I’m still gonna kick your ass when you get out of here. Looking forward to it, actually. But that can wait. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” 

“Teal’c?”

“I will remain here.”

Jack stood for a moment, then turned for the door. “You know, I’m still gonna ask Carter if we can tag him, like you do a dog; put a GPS transmitter in his head or something. So we can find him, when he goes off on one of his adventures again.”

“I heard that.” Daniel’s voice was muffled. Jack just grinned as he strolled out the door.


End file.
